Diana's Life
by ButterThatFlies
Summary: Diana the deer, running from home, end up in the town of Starfall: A town with the finest luxury in the world. Everything is wonderful: The mayor, the residents, the landscape... but darkness lurks in the shadows, and nobody knows it until it shows it face. Will Diana, with the help of the mayor, be able to save the day? Or is it all over for the young deer?
1. Running

DIANA'S LIFE

Clomp! Clomp! Clomp! Clomp!

Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!

A white deer ran down the muddy, dirt path, a blue deer and a pink deer running close behind her. The white deer was running for her life to the train station. They weren't going to kill her, but they were going to bring her back home.

The one place she didn't want to be.

As she ran, the two deers behind her called out to her:

"Diana! Get back here right NOW!" "C'mon, Diana! Come back! You know you want to!"

She shot back, in her most angry tone she could, though it was kind of hard, because she was crying. Which is strange, because she wasn't sad to leave.

"No, I hate you! I hate this place! I hate my life!"

Diana ran into the train station. "Porter, I need a ticket desperately. Please help. Please..." Tears ran down her face. But luckily for her, she had been good friends with Porter. "Here. It's the most expensive ticket. For you, for free. Now go, hurry!"

Diana rushed into the train, Porter close behind. "Porter, I need a ticket. NOW."A voice said.

It was the blue deer.

"Sorry, Bruce! The train is leaving. See you!" Porter laughed.

Bruce's face turned red as he ran to the train door. He was to slow, however, and he slammed into the train door, face hurt. The train drove off.

Diana awoke on the train. "Huh? Oh... apparently I fell asleep."

Opening her eyes wider, she took notice of a cat in a red sweater. "Huh? Who... Who are you?"

"Ah, you're awake. Hi, I'm Rover. What's your name?" "Oh, uh, my name is Diana."

"Where are you headed?" the cat asked in a curious voice.

'Curiosity killed the cat...' Diana thought, before saying in the happiest voice she could, "Starfall. At least that's what my ticket says.


	2. Questions

Hey everyone! Mitzi here. As I said, this is my first fic, so if its cliché, yeah, I'm not the best at writing XD

Also, thanks bonesreturns for the review, I was surprised to get it. Also, the last chapter was incomplete (the whole document didn't load) so I'm going to continue from here.

"Starfall? Really? Wow, I'm so jealous! That place is amazing!" Rover cried with joy.

"Really? Details, if you may." Diana replied.

"It's a beautiful place with flowers everywhere, long rivers with tons of fish, and peaches on the trees that are a pretty golden yellow! All the residents at really nice. Well, maybe not EVERYONE, but most of them!"

"Do you have a photo?"

"Yeah, I'll show you!"

Diana looked at the picture. Pink roses grew all over the place. A long river sparkled in the sunlight. Peaches gleamed a bright yellow, while some where a pale pink. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Diana looked up, and smiled at Rover. "I love it."

The two talked the rest of the ride.

It was morning. The sun shined over Diana, and she woke up, got dressed, and walked to her seat.

"Hello, Diana." Rover said. "Hey, Rover." Diana replied, yawning.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Diana? What is it?"

"Who's the mayor in Starfall?"

"The mayor... she has gone missing. She was a human, different from them all. She just... disappeared. Anyway, her name was Whitney. I got this from Isabelle. She and I are good friends."

Rover pulled up a lined sheet of paper. It had another lined sheet of paper on it. He showed the other one. It read: 'Help. They're coming...Help.'

Suddenly, the train screeched to a halt. They had arrived in Starfall.

So, what do you think? I think I have some questions for you to answer!

1: What do you think will happen in Starfall?

2: Who do you think Whitney is?

3: Opinion on Rover? Well, thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


	3. Home

Hello and welcome back. Just saying, but I wont post a chapter until I get a review.

o~o~o

Grabbing her luggage, Diana walked out of the station. A yellow puppy awaited her.

"Welcome may- oh hold on, you're not the mayor. The mayor arrives tomorrow! So, what's your name? Mine's Isabelle!" "I'm Diana, nice to meet you. Rover spoke of you."

"Wow, cool! Follow me and I'll show you your house. I'll help you decorate!" Isabelle beamed.

The two arrived at a house. It was blue, with a purple roof. "I love it." Diana said and they walked

into the house and began decorating the home.

o~o~o

They were finished. Diana's home was done. A phonograph played Stale Cupcakes. Diana sat on the chaise lounge and sighed, admiring her work. "Expect a knock on your door!" Isabelle said, leaving the home. Soon enough, a blue and white cat knocked on Diana's door. She let him in.

o~o~o

Its time for more questions!

1: Opinion on Isabelle and Diana?

2: Who is the cat? (Hint: Read the end of the chapter to determine gender)

3: Do you think the mayor is a boy or a girl?

Alright, that's the end. See you next chapter!


	4. Arrival

Hello! I'm back with yet another chapter. Today, I'm going to try my hardest to make the chapter longer. MUCH LONGER. So, I'm going to say this now, but I'm very sorry if the chapter gets cut short.

O~O~O

Diana was happy. This town was full of interesting people, some se had met, including a bully from her school, Pecan the squirrel, and her boyfriend Ricky. There was also a mouse named Bella, a cat named Mitzi, a cat and a horse named Stinky and Victoria, a duck named Drake, a dog named Shep, and one of her best friends, Tom the cat. Her life was onto a great start, and she even had a few bells in her pocket already. "My gosh, this is already great."

Diana arrived at the plaza. Everyone was there. She stood beside Tom, and after a few minutes, a train pulled up. Two figures stepped out.

Two humans, Ones a boy and ones a girl.

"Oh dear," Isabelle worried. "Who's the mayor?"

"Mayor?" The two asked.

"I think the girl should be mayor!" Diana, Pecan, and Bella shouted.

"The boy should be mayor!" said the rest.

"Well, I guess the boy is mayor!" Isabelle cried.

The boy had slightly spiky brown hair, a shirt with fire on it, blue jeans, sneakers, and cloudy green eyes.

The girl had short, white hair, even for her age, so it was probably dyed. She was the same height as the boy, with a pink dress, white socks, and pink shoes. She also had cloudy green eyes. The two looked about 20.

"Come with me, mayor!" Isabelle said to the male. As the two walked, the boy looked back at the girl with eyes that said 'what's going on?' and the girls eyes said 'I don't know.'

O~O~O

As the girl followed them, Diana caught up to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Willow."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks."

The two walked along, talking. "What's his name?" Diana asked, pointing to the male human.

"His name is Lucas. Watch your back around him, he's a really big troublemaker."

This information in mind, they continued to walk and talk. Soon enough, Willow entered the town hall, so Diana caught up with Tom. "Hey Tom, where are you going? Home?"

"Yeah, want to come with me?"

"Sure!"

The two walked into his house and entered. It was very neat, and his furniture was exotic.

"I have nothing to feed you, so cut me some slack and don't ask!" Tom said, sitting on the couch. The two talked the rest of the night.

O~O~O

"Alright, I'm heading home. I'm tired." Diana yawned. "See you." Tom replied.

Diana climbed in her bed, went under the covers, and closed her eyes.

O~O~O

Well, I guess its question time! Also I'll respond to reviews. Also the cat was Tom, and the mayor is a boy.

1: Opinion on Diana?

2: Any suggestions for character/story development?

3: What would you like to see in the story?

This time we got a whopping:

1 REVIEW! XP

DaBraxMan: Thanks for the review! I tried my best to make the story bigger. Also, I made a typo when i wrote 'her work'. It was supposed to be 'their work'.

I'm going to do a little something. I'm going to wait until next Monday (and every Monday after) to post, just to let the reviews pile up. I want some reviews XD

Well, see you next chapter!


	5. Lucas

Hello! I may have lied about posting on Monday :p

I decided to post today, because writing would improve my thoughts, and make me feel better because I LOST ACNL ;-; It's a sad, sad day. So, anyway, let's reply to some reviews.

Guest: Thanks for liking my story. I decided to have Diana be nicer than the average snooty, while having some random fits along the way. Like Freddy Fazbear, you can never predict her. Nice guess for Tom :)

Bonesreturns: I happen to be a fast writer. Ha-ha. I guess I made those two questions to similar. (Face palm). Also, Toy Chica. About her, I thought she was supposed to be KID-FRIENDLY. Toy Bonnie was actually the first to enter my office (In the demo). I don't know why I like Chica. I might consider adding Freckles because 1: My bff got her a few days ago and 2: A peppy is moving away at some point. She could need a replacement :3

Ok. Reviews are answered, I'm freaking out and I'm writing my story. Now, I'm going to relieve my stress and write this chapter, post it, and then you can read it. Done. Also, losing acnl will NOT prevent me from writing this story. I will not keep you guys waiting. (At least I still have Pokémon X...)

O~O~O

Diana yawned. It was a new day, and she was excited to start it. Putting on her Natty Shirt, she grabbed a cherry from her desk that she got from Isabelle and walked outside. She was going to see the mayor, but then she remembered something Willow told her.

'His name is Lucas. Watch your back around him, he's a real troublemaker.'

She nearly choked on her cherry. Calming herself, she let her feet carry her around, not knowing where her feet where going to take her.

O~O~O

Diana reached Tom's house. He wasn't home, and he wasn't in her view at the moment. She continued walking, and eventually reached... the mayor. Diana cursed under her breath, she walked behind Tom's house and tried to get away, but Lucas got up to her.

"Hey deer, what's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Diana. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor."

"Please, just call me Lucas." He smiled.

Diana sighed. It was time to do plan b: Ask a favor.

"Hey, uh, I'm really craving a cherry. But... they don't grow here."

Lucas smiled as he pulled a basket of cherries out of his pocket. Grabbing one, he passes it to Diana.

Diana ate the cherry. "Well, even though that took you 2 seconds, I'm going to give you something."

'To test our little friendship.' She thought, pulling a leaf that read 'country guitar' on it. She handed it to him.

"No way! I always wanted this. Thanks!" Lucas said a happy tone into his voice. "Want to come to my house?"

Diana froze. Come to his house? Well, it was always worth a shot. If she was pranked, she could always get him back later- right? "Sure."

They walked to Lucas' house, fear and bravery clashing in Diana's mind.

O~O~O

They entered Lucas' house. It was neater then Diana expected, with a bed, a couch, a TV, and his brand new guitar. Lucas grabbed the guitar, and started playing a song, singing it to himself.

"Baby I'm praying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals, whoa oh.."

"Hey, I don't hunt. Talk to a lion, they hunt."

"Whatever."

Diana sat down beside Lucas. He put the guitar on the stand, and sat back down. They watched TV for a few minutes, then got into a conversation about lions. Soon enough, Diana went home.

Prankless.

O~O~O

Wow! So it seemed Lucas did not prank Diana. I also made him sing Animals because I happened to be listening to that while writing :3

So anyways, as usual, question time! :D

1: What do you think will happen in the future?

2: Opinion on Lucas (so far, I'm going to ask this again once)?

3: Favorite part of this chapter?

BONUS: Who is the pink deer from the first chapter?

As always, I will see you in the next chapter.

Oh, and I just wanted to mention, my mom kept tossing giant licorice on the table while I was writing this. I ate them XD

Also, hurray, this chapter was 2 pages long! Longer than ever before!


	6. A day without the mayor

Well everyone, it's the weekend! Huzzah!

I was going to upload sooner, but i didn't have the time to write a chapter. But I did post a new story called Chaos in the FNAF section if you would like to read that. :)

So everyone, I'm going to do a time skip of one week. Also, this takes place in May. Enjoy chapter six!

0-0-0

It had been a whole week since Diana had seen Lucas. Where had he gone? He could have been avoiding her- or planning a prank. Who knows? She pondered this.

She had to go see him. Why not? He wasn't going to kill her or anything. Right?  
>RIGHT?<p>

Why would he anyway? Lucas could have been faking friendship, but she wanted to see him anyway.

The problem? Diana didn't know where he was.

Diana walked to the town hall, Lucas being on her mind, but also thoughts of one of the juicy, golden peaches that grew on the trees. Opening the door, she noticed Isabelle smiling at her with that happy, warm smile she always had. Diana put her hoof on the desk, and smiled at her. "Hey, Isabelle. Do you happen to know where the mayor is? I haven't seen him for a week." Isabelle frowned. "Well, sorry about that Miss Diana, but the mayor is currently busy at Club Tortimer island." Isabelle replied, trying to sound very mature. "Ah, I see. Ugh."

Diana went to her home and grabbed a paper and a ink pen. She stared at the paper for ten minutes, and soon decided what to write.

'Dear mayor Lucas,

Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a bit, and I was worried about you. So, I decided to send you this letter just so I know you're safe.

-Please reply. Your acquaintance, Diana'

She went to the post office to send her letter. Giving it to Pelly, she smiled. "Your future self or someone in this town?" Pelly asked. "This town." Diana replied, handing her the note.

0-0-0

Ugh, sorry for the short and boring chapter. I still haven't found ACNL, and my brain is dead.

Questions.

1: Was this chapter boring?

2: Will Lucas come back? XD

3: CAN YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!?

Well, see you next time. Favorite, review, and read my new story Chaos!

Mitzi OUT-


	7. Hanging Out

Chapter 7! Wow! Only three more chapters until we have ten. I forgot to answer reviews last chapter, so here we go.

Guest: Seriously? You didn't even say you liked the chapter. You only complained about how short the story is. Really, does it even MATTER? I'm going to mention this now, but they lived in Acrewood. Winnie the poo reference!

Gemcavern: That review put me in a good mood, so thanks. I can't believe you fell out of your chair though. Thanks for the fan fiction tips!

Bonesreturns: 'gives licorice' How are wolves and deers the same thing? How would starfall get eaten by a lion? 0-o Toy chica- is- so- uh...

So, let's get started.

0-0-0

Diana swung open the door and sighed. It was a new day, and she couldn't wait to start it. Noticing she had mail, she took out two letters.

'_To Diana,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here to talk to you. Why I didn't is hard to explain. If you want to see me, I'll be in the plaza at around 12:30. Meet you there._

_-your mayor, Lucas'_

Diana smiled. She could see Lucas today! She pulled out the second letter and read it aloud.

'_Dear Diana,_

_Do you want to come for some tea? Every girl in town is coming, so I was wondering if you wanted to come as well._

_-Willow'_

"Oh, a tea party? Why not?" Diana asked herself. Glancing at her watch, she gasped. "12:30!"

Running to the plaza, she noticed Lucas in front of the town tree. "Hey, Diana! I've been expecting you!" he called out. Diana sat beside him. "Where have you been, Lucas?"

"Like I said before, it's hard to explain."

"What do you mean, 'it's hard to explain'?"

"I said, it's hard to explain!"

"Okay, okay! I get it!"

The two stayed quiet for a minute, and all you could here was the sound of the leaves rustling on the town tree. "Hey, Lucas? What's your opinion on Willow?"

"Oh, uh, I'd say she is shy, but then she gets really up in your face and always wants to be with you."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey, its 1: 00 pm, you better get going."

"What- how did you know-"

Lucas only winked and pointed in the direction of Willow's house. Diana waved and walked to Willows house.

0-0-0

"Diana! I knew you could make it!" Willow smiled as she opened the door.

Everyone greeted Diana. Bella and Victoria waved, Mitzi smiled at her, and Pecan just sighed and sipped her tea. "What has everyone been doing?" Diana asked as she sat down.

Everyone in the room suddenly smiled-even Pecan- and answered her question.

"I've been- well- that's classified." Said Bella, putting her cup down on the table.

"I've been doing heroic deeds with Stinky!" Victoria said, showing off her mask.

"I've been cooking chocolate cake!" Mitzi said happily.

"I've been shopping at Gracie Grace. Beautiful styles, you know." Pecan remarked.

"I've been texting my friend." Willow said, glancing at her phone to check for new messages.

"Who's your friend?" Diana asked, curious.

"Her name is Amber. She might move here some day, with her brother Mark."

"Is she actually going to move her?"

The room was quiet for a minute.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

0-0-0

Almost as many words as chapter 3! But still no. Oh well.

Questions!

1: Opinion on Willow?

2. How did you like the tea party scene? Also, do you think Amber and Mark will move in?

3. What do you think will happen between Diana and Lucas?

Bonus: What's up with Bella? Why is the information classified?

Well, be sure to follow, favorite, and review!

-Mitzi out. (Also, just saying, but there is 630 words this chapter! Wow!)


	8. Sorrow

YELLOW it's Mitzi and I don't feel like replying to reviews this time *yawn*. Also, the Living Tombstone made a sad FNAF 2 song. :( listening to it now. It's called It's Been So Long. Also, a lot of people think Lucas and Diana are destined to date. Maybe this chapter will have Pecan taking Diana to remember her childhood- *Gets idea and nearly cries* oh my god. YES.

0-0-0

"I'm heading off guys. Bye."  
>"Take care, Diana! Have a good day!" The girls called out as the white and purple deer exited the house, wondering what the day would bring.<p>

She strolled through the town as normal. She looked around. Drake took a cherry from a tree and ate it, Shep read the bulletin board, Stinky and Victoria caught butterflies, Bella entered main street- a cautious look on her face, and Tom and Mitzi went into Mitzi's home.

_Today is a perfect day._

But she would soon know she was wrong. Just sitting on the blue bench with a peach simply changed her day.

"Diana, please get off the bench."

Pecan and Ricky.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm comfortable."

"Well, too bad for you then."

Ricky slapped Diana with his tail, knocking her to the ground. The two laughed at her as she fell in the dirt. "Go on. Get lost." Ricky laughed. Diana ran away and began to sob, the dirt staining in her fur and becoming mud as they mixed with her tears.

0-0-0

Diana stood in her house and took her family photo off the wall. She stared at it. She started at her mom. She sobbed more then she had ever sobbed before.

"I miss you mom."

_I miss you so much. Why did dad have to kill you...?_

She looked at her father and punched him. The picture of him shattered.

Diana just continued crying. She heard a knock on her door.

"DIANA? Can I come in?" A voice called. It sounded like Lucas.

"Please go away. I- I don't want to talk right now."

0-0-0

It was 10:00pm. She sat at the edge of the cliff, still crying, still a mess, still hating her own life and father and missing her own mom.

Just wishing she was dead, and could see her mom again.

She would hug her till the end of times.

Nothing would stop her.

She stared out into the sea. She could almost see her mom in the stars, but it slowly changed into her dad. She threw a rock at the sky.

The constellation disappeared.

The sound of the ocean calmed her, but then she heard footsteps and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

It wasn't.

_It's only Lucas. Thank god, thank the stars._

"D-Diana? Are you OK?"

"No. Does it look like I'm OK?"

"Nope."

Lucas sat down beside her. "What' the matter?"

"Pecan ad Ricky bullied me, and I miss my mom."

"Have you seen your mom recently?"

"No. She's- dead."

"Oh. Well, I'll tell Isabelle about Pecan and Ricky."

There was a long pause, but then Lucas spoke up.

"Let's hope tomorrow will be better."

0-0-0

I nearly cried when writing this chapter. The sad song I had on didn't help. Anyway, questions!

1: Should I do I POV chapter?

2: Do you feel bad for Diana? I bet you do. I certainly do.

3: Aww, Isn't Lucas so kind and caring?

4 (just because): Did you think the chapter was sad?

I hope you enjoyed (or maybe not) the chapter!

-Mitzi Out. Lucas was here


	9. Dreams of Bad Things

**I was bored and decided to write. I guess I'll reply to reviews this time, and also mix them up. By the way, I published a new story. Check my stories and you'll be able to read the preview.**

**bonesreturns: Go ahead and punch. The dad is meaner though, you'll see. Thank you for saying that. I used to suck at writing. A POV is- well, it's hard to explain- (It's like their thoughts.) And it MAY have been cut off. Depends. Also, I don't want to know how you thought of the heroic thing wrong 0-0 I was also very shocked at your thoughts of willow and Bella. It may just be the opposite.**

**Guest: I definitely agree that it's sad. You'll get the answer soon. (This chapter)**

**gemcavern: bonus! *random dance* Good idea. Also good that you like it!**

**Continuing from last chapters final conversation.**

0-0-0

"I guess." Diana said, staring out into sea.

"Why is your mom dead, anyway?" Lucas asked, curiosity in his voice.

"My dad... killed her. I guess she was in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"In the way of torturing me. It was like Cinderella without the fairy godmother and happy ending."

"Yeah. You were lucky to have a sister though, I was an only child."

"Lucky? I think not. My sister only aided in the torturing."

"Oh, so it was like being alone? I understand how you feel. I've been alone before."

"I believe you. You're a really great friend."

They looked at each other for a minute, and then they hugged.

0-0-0

She couldn't sleep.

Diana looked around. Her walls and floors looked like a palace; there was a harp and a nice hot tub.

_Where did Isabelle get all this stuff? How much money does she have anyway?_

She closes her eyes and fell asleep, and tried to dream, but a voice interrupted.

_Diana? Tom wants you._

"Huh?"

_It's important._

"How?"

_It's a book of bad people, I guess._

"Interesting."

_Your town is in danger. Whitney is captive and is still alive._

"What? How is it in danger? Where's Whitney?"

_Whitney is in-_

The voice was cut off and Diana jolted awake to a knock. Shaking, she walked to the door and cautiously opened it.

It was Tom, just as the voice said."Diana, mind if I come in?"

Diana nodded. Her face showed fear and shock as she sat down. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"What's the problem? You look petrified!" Tom said, walking over to her.

"I just had a voice talk to me last night, and this voice told me you wanted to show me a book full of criminals and the town was in danger. It even said the old mayor was still alive."

Tom was shocked. "I have the book here..." he said, obviously surprised at the mention of a voice.

Diana opened the book. There was a girl with orange hair, a purple sheep and- Bella?

"Is that- who I think it is?" Diana gasped.

"Yes. I hear she is working in a organization to bring back animals who aren't loved anymore." He said, pointing to the purple sheep. "This is the leader, from what I know." He pointed to the girl, who's name was unknown in the files, along with two mysterious hooded figures.

"What do you think will happen?" Diana asked.

There was a pause.

"I don't know."

0-0-0

**Wow. That felt way to rushed, but I want to get to the more exciting parts, not just emotional breakdowns and fun times with friends. We need ACTION! By the way, from views, favs and alerts, Chaos is my most popular story. From reviews, my most popular is this fiction. Question time:**

**1: Who are the hooded figures?**

**2: Reaction to Bella being evil? **

**3: What happened to Whitney? By the way bestie (guest) i already told you what happened, so please don't spoil.**

**See you next chapter. Also, Chaos will be updated soon and AITD will be out around Christmas!**


	10. Throwing Plates and Shmoopy nicknames

**Ugh, I feel like I took too long. Also, my brother played fnaf2 yesterday and died on purpose... it was funny. Puppet-senpai got you bro. Review (sigh):**

**gemcavern: Wow. First falling off chairs and now slipping down stairs!? Oh hey, that rhymes! ALL DER HUGS!**

**Btw, I am putting phones in this. Random...**

**I'm focusing on multiple people this chapter: Diana, Lucas, and maybe Willow. Perhaps even Bella and Tom. Depends.**

**I had to look up nicknames for this chapter.**

0-0-0

"At least nothing bad has happened yet." Diana exclaimed, looking out the window at the summer leaves outside.

"Mm-hm. But you never know. I heard the organisation hates humans, and wants to get rid of them ASAP." Tom said, closing the book and heading out the door. "Later."

"See you, Tom."

When Tom left, Diana walked over to her calendar. "It's July already? Time flies when you're having fun."

She went outside to stroll. Cautiously avoiding Pecan and Ricky, she sat down on the bench.

"Hey, Diana!"

Diana looked towards the direction of the voice. Willow walked towards her and sat down.

"What's up, Diana?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"I found that Amber and Mark are moving in this September!" Willow showed Diana her phone, and the pictures of her friends.

_Hey, Amber looks- wait. Hold on- what?_

"Willow, I've got to go."

"Alright then. See you!" she said as Diana walked into her home.

Grabbing her phone, Diana dialed Mitzi's number and gave her a call.

"Hey Mitzi! What do you do when you're angry?"

"Oh, that's easy! If I get mad, I smash plates."

"Ooh, really?"

"Yeah, I learnt from my mom..."

"How many have you smashed before?"

"I don't get mad much, but... once I smashed 10."

"Cool! OK, I need to go."

"OK. Short phone call, but it's OK. See you!" Mitzi hung up and Diana picked up a plate and threw it.

"I am WAY to carefree."

0-0-0

Lucas woke up as usual. He had another busy day ahead of him, being the mayor and all. He had a confusing life, living in a town full of animals and strange dreams. He saw a white wolf in his latest dream, and a voice that said 'sister' over and over again. It was very strange.

Walking out the door, he wandered around to see if anyone was around. He noticed Shep at the corner of his eye. "Hey, Shep!"

Shep noticed him and smiled. Waving, he called out. "Hey there, Shmoopy!"

Lucas frowned. "Can you stop calling me that? It's kind of... awkward."

"Oh... well, how about I call you 'Duke'?"

"That is just great, man."

"Thanks, Duke."

Lucas waved to him and walked off, sitting on the bench. He pulled out his phone, played five nights at freddy's and died, put away his phone and then sighed.

"How hard is that game anyway?"

0-0-0

**It wasn't long enough. But I really wanted to get it out...**

**Questions :0**

**1: Who is your favorite character!?**

**2: Who do you want to see in the story?**

**There's even a lack of questions! Oh well...**

**-Mitzi Out**


	11. POV

**Yellow, Mitzi here, and were back for late new years... Here are reviews so we can get on with this:**

**Gemcavern: This time... dun dun dun... Glad you see that! Everyone has their one personal trait. I wonder what animal it is... that actually wasn't planned for him, but that's a great idea! I think I'll have something like that for everyone, like Mitzi throws plates.**

**Guest: Well you will! She will be rather important later on.. good you like Diana. It's hard to write with her as her personality varies. I don't know when the story is going to end... there could be a lot of chapters.**

**Bonesreturns: Nah, Its fine. Everyone has stuff going on in their lives... and it's kinda-sorta like it in the fact the organisation doesn't like humans, but it has a different leader and members and doesn't kill. They have different plans. I see he's your favorite! I wonder why you have your eye on Willow though... and you may just see Freckles! Copy cat ha ha**

**OK, this chapter we'll have the normal lives of:**

**Willow (for sure), Tom (most likely), and Bella (if I have time)!**

0-0-0

Willow yawned. "Just another normal July the 31st!" she said to herself as she went to her kitchen to make herself breakfast. Her house was really fancy. She went to Tortimer island often, and she could afford everything...

But she was often bored of it.

"Where did I put those-"  
>she was cut off by a faint ringing of her telephone from downstairs.<p>

"What the heck? I never get phone calls anymore!" she said, running downstairs and swiftly picking up her phone.

"Helllooooo? Who is it? I'm kind of busy," she huffed.

"Hi, Willow, darling, it's your motheeeeerrrr!" the voice over the phone said sarcastically.

"Amber! How are you? What are you calling for now?" Willow asked. "I really got to make breakfast-"  
>"I just called to tell you were moving in early! Right Mark?" Amber called out.<p>

"Right... now can you get off the phone and your lazy butt and help me pack these boxes!?"  
>"Why done you just talk to Willow for a while? I'll pack the boxes for your lazy butt!"<br>"Ugh... fine, just done put your stuff with my stuff again!"

Willow heard Mark coming downstairs. "See you later, hun." Amber said, passing the phone to Mark.

"Hey Will-oh!"

_Bam!_

"Mark? Are you ok!?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine..." he huffed. "My little sister is sure good at making messes... just tripped over her water she spilled or whatever she was drinking. At least it wasn't that bad of a mess."

"So, uh, why are you moving in early? Your supposed to be moving in a month."  
>"Amber made us move early... something about some purple sheep nobody loves anymore except her and a mouse and a green elephant."<p>

"That makes NO sense at all..."  
>"Typical Amber- hey! Leaving without me, are you?"<p>

Willow laughed. "Are you coming already?"

"Heh, yeah, the trains coming soon. Got to get going! See you when I get there."  
><em>Beep!<em>

0-0-0

Tom

Tom flipped through his book of bad guys and put stamps on them. "Opal the elephant." He said to himself as he closed the book. "Opal. Opal, Opal, Opal. That naughty elephant. Think you can rob the jewelry store? No! You can't! Not on my watch."

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Talking to yourself, bro?"

"Oh, hey, Stinky. Is Victoria there?"

"Naw, she caught a cold today. Can I come in now?"  
>"Yeah, as long as you weren't lying about Vicky. You know I <em>HATE<em> Vicky."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Who are you complaining about today?"

"Opal."

"Oh yeah, that high-and-mighty jewelry thief? Where is she now?

"That I wish I knew."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll help you find her." Stinky said.

"Really?"

"Well, isn't that what brothers do?"

0-0-0

Bella

"_Yes, I read you, cheese puff. I got the DNA from Shep._" Said a voice from across the walky talky Bella had.

"Was he awake? You had to get it while he was sleeping."  
>"<em>Yeah, he was sleeping.<em>"

"What about Whitney? Is she still there?  
>"<em>LET ME GO YOU- MMPH!<em>" Another voice said.

"That was her, right, Peanut? (**Authors note: This is NOT Peanut as in the squirrel villager. It is simply a nickname.**)"  
>"<em>Yeah. She's in her wolf form now like you were probably going to ask. She's more quick an agile, so we can't let her escape. Also, I got a phone call from the boss. She asked for you to come to the base to see the rest of the plan. StarShine is done writing it.<em>"

"All right, I'm on my way."  
>0-0-0<p>

?

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ALMOST GOT OUT, FUFU?"  
>"<em>But D-Dad! It was an accident! She's still there-"

"_I DON'T WANT ANY BUTS! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT ROOM ANYMORE! I'M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO DO THIS JOB ANYMORE!"_

"Y-yes Dad..."

0-0-0

**Oh my god. It's done. It's actually done. I'm 500 years late. OK, maybe that's just exaggerating, but I took way to long. I'm really sorry.**

**Also, It was my birthday recently!**

**Questions!**

**1: Who do you think the boss is? (Hint: It's a female.)**

**2: Who is Peanut (still a nickname), StarShine, FuFu and this really angry father?**

**3: DNA? From Shep? What for?**

**I will get the next chapter out earlier. This is probably my longest chapter as well, so woo!**

**-Mitzi Out (I love you all!)**


	12. Newbies, and Tom's little problem

**Yay! I'm done!**

**We got one review. Also I joined a wiki. I also didn't get DaBraxMan's review so...**

**Gemcavern: I don't think clones would work... also thank you!**

**DaBraxMan: I probably won't add Bones. Sorry XD**

**People, the organization is not from ComputerFan's story. I thought of it myself and did not steal it. I have read their story, but I'm not taking idea's from it. Thank you for reading this pointless message.**

0-0-0

"OK, Diana... maybe I was a bit wrong."

Diana turned her head over to the girl. "Yeah, Willow?"

"Lucas isn't a troublemaker like I said..." she blushed a little and squeezed her backpack. "I guess he just used to be. I actually said I liked him once..."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when I was young and stupid and I didn't know what that meant." She giggled. Diana joined in.

"I remember that one time... when he covered me in rainbows."

"Oh my god."

"Yup. You'll never forget your childhood, huh?"

"N-nope. Totally not." Diana stuttered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh... no! I'm fine."

"Mm-hm. So... oh yeah! Come with me!" The two exited the house, following the trail.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. How is this house on the map if it wasn't there yesterday..."

"Magic." Said another voice.

Willow turned. "Hm, who's there?" she scoffed. "I have no time for this-"

"It's just me, relax." Lucas stepped out from behind a tree. "What are you doing?"

"Going to see Mark and Amber." Willow smiled widely. "Mark..."

"Oh yeah, _the _Mark you had a crush on since-"

Willow put her hand over his mouth. "Shh!" Diana giggled. Willow rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Yes..._ the_ Mark I've had a crush on since high school, which was 5 years ago..."

"I can't wait to see him again!" Lucas cheered.

0-0-0

Mark and Amber were busy unpacking. Mark was down on his knees, unpacking a box, when he groans.

"Why did we have to move? Unpacking is a pain, literally. My legs hurt."

Amber glares at him. "You're just a lazy butt." She snickered rudely. Mark rolled his eyes and retaliated.

"You're a butt and a half." He laughed. Amber continued glaring. "Shut up, and start unpacking!"

"Why do I have to do all the work? You're just sitting there, polishing that picture of that little purple sheep of yours-"

"Don't make fun of Woolio! He is the best sheep in the world!"

"I bet there are better sheep. I bet Woolio is just jumping over a fence right now-"

The door swings open, and Willow runs towards Mark and hug him. "I missed you! It's been months! Years, even!"

"Uh-huh." Mark got out of the hug. "Come here to help? Amy is lazy."

Amber grumbled at the mention of her real name, sticking her tongue out at Mark before continuing to polish Woolio's picture. (**I know Woolio doesn't have a picture. I'm making this up for the good of the story.**)

"Aw, don't be a baby. Your name is fine." Amber's face went red at this. "I'm not a baby! I'm, like, twenty!"

"I'm twenty and five minutes." Mark smirked.

"Calm it, you two." Willow snapped. "Yes, Mark, I'm helping... and, hey, don't forget Lucas and Diana!"

~around 25 minutes later~

"I guess we better be going." Willow smiled, hands behind her back.

"Bye." Mark sighed, sitting on a box.

Amber waved, not paying attention.

"Alright, let's- wait."

"What is it?" Diana and Luca asked. Willow glanced at her phone.

"Tom. His house. Urgent." Willow said, taking the two outside towards the cat' home.

0~0~0

"Sh-Shep's gone missing. Nobody's seen him in the past few weeks, there's no evidence of his disappearance, and Isabelle is worried we'll have to take down his house." Tom sighed.

"I get really upset when people leave. No matter where they go." Isabelle whispered, sitting.

"Um... did he die or something?" Lucas asked.

"What if he got kidnapped?" Stinky gasped.

"Doubt that." Diana shrugged.

Tom huffed. "Probably one of those. Getting killed is more likely, but we never will know."

Willow was sitting beside Isabelle, comforting the crying pup. Willow knew that she must've loved Shep. "Why would somebody insist on killing him, Tom? You said his records were a blank slate."

"I know, but why would he leave? He has the love of his- his..."

"Tom?" Diana asked. "Are you OK?"

Tom was turning pale. "Bella."

"What about her?"

Tom looked at everyone sadly, then sighed.

"She was my best friend."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I thought you hated her."

"N-no. I wanted to see if I could bring her back."

"It'll be OK." Lucas said. "We'll be with you."

"She told me to meet her on the roof. On the thirteenth."

"Isn't that Friday?" (**Date doesn't matter to me. Hue**) Willow gasped.

"It is!" Tom's ears shot up.

"Twelve days." (**Five chapters; the chapter I've been hyping ^^**) Diana said.

"But why would she-"

"Calm down, Tom. It'll be OK. We'll work this out, alright?"

Tom nodded.

"Okay."

0-0-0

-Hey, wolfy, I'm back!

-My name is Whitney.

-Don't be such a butt~

-Do me a favor, _and shut the hell up_.

-Whiner.

-What?!

-Bossy! Gee, don't be such a little sucker! You won't be alone!

-Its _you_ I hate the most here...

-Am I really that bad?

-At least you didn't kill anybody.

-Oh, I didn't, but one of my little friends did!

-Wha- That jacket- it's...

-Heehee! Don't get butthurt, and enjoy your night! See you!~

-...I hate you.

0-0-0

**GOOD JESUS THIS TOOK TO LONG**

**THANK YOU WEEKEND.**

**Notice for readers:**

**~AITD IS IN PROGRESS~**

**Yeah! It's coming! WOOOOOOO!**

**Longest chapter. I feel so grand~**

**Questions:**

**1: Who was Whitney talking to?**

**2: Opinion on the new guys? ^^**

**3: What's happening on the 13****th****, do you think?**

**-Mitzi Out**


	13. notice

**TEMPORARY HIATUS NOTE**

**I had this huge paper with the whole chapter on it and lost it. Until I rewrite it this story will be on hiatus.**

**Feel free to review/pm me ideas. Thank you all!**

**Note- I'm starting a nuzlocke story called Rose that'll be up soon.**


End file.
